


Bigger

by SnapbackSteven



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Fusion, Fluff, Jasper and Eyeball fuse and proceed to kick ass, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapbackSteven/pseuds/SnapbackSteven
Summary: They didn't mean to fuse, really. She saw Eye fall from the top of the base headed face first towards the floor, and Jasper simply meant to catch her. But the relief they both felt when they made contact was so overwhelming they couldn't help it. Now here they were fused as Mookaite for all of Homeworld to see. A pause, and the room erupted with gasps. Then Mookaite heard it: the sound of a massive pair of heeled boots clicking toward her. She looked up and met the steely gaze of Yellow Diamond.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is a prompt by my friend, iamtypinglike98madmen! You can find them on tumblr under that handle.
> 
> This was a oneshot I wrote during the early days of Jaspball shipping. Just thought it deserved to be on AO3.

The warm embrace of a hug long-needed filled her from the moment of fusion. And it stayed. Every moment she was Mookaite, she felt that sweet sensation. The relief of being with someone. It was so pure, that she had missed it, despite never having it in the first place.

The migraine-inducing rhythm of clacks behind her pulled her straight back to reality. “M-my diamond!” She spun around, bringing her hands up to salute, but halting herself halfway. Her expression of fear quickly turned to disdain as her hands dropped back to her sides. “Yellow Diamond.” The quartz side of her corrected herself.

“I must admit, Jasper. I’m no longer surprised by vile fusions like this showing up left and right, but for you to give into it? And with an old and useless ruby, no less. Now that is a disappointment.”

“Mookaite.” She said, matter-of-fact. Not caring about a word the diamond uttered. The name sprouted from her lips before she had ever considered if she had a name. “Not Jasper. Mookaite. Not a vile fusion.” She clasped one hand over her chest. “An experience.” A smirk lit up her face. “A good experience.”

This fusion was considerably taller than Jasper was alone, but still didn’t even begin to reach the towering presence of Yellow Diamond. Her lips curled, disgusted. “You’re nothing of the sort. Guards.” She called to her nearest soldiers – some of them were jaspers and rubies themselves, and looked noticeably shaken by the sight. Either by confusion or curiosity. “Bring this thing along. I have plans.”

The most loyal soldiers didn’t hesitate. They surrounded the fusion in a circle and came at her from all sides. Mookaite tilted her head to the side with a solid crack, followed with several cracks from her knuckles as she bent them back. “Old and useless? Heh.” Jasper’s helmet wrapped around her head within the moment she also summoned Eyeball’s chisel, smashing it into the flat of the helmet and pulling the glowing mass free from herself. What popped out of the luminescent bulb was a massive spiked club at least the height of Mookaite herself, if not longer. It resembled a baseball bat in some ways; a little touch of Eyeball’s earth experience. “How’s this for old and useless, ‘my diamond’?” She referred to her in a mocking tone, just before bowling over every guard that came at her with a roundhouse swing of her new weapon. They flew at least thirty feet away. Some of the weaker ones even poofed.

This greatly displeased the diamond. She had not seen fusions of different gems fight with her own eyes, but she had read reports that they were quite a handful. She boiled it down to her soldiers’ failures rather than fusions like this actually being this … capable.

“Pearl.” She spoke, voice echoing, to the yellow pearl who followed her every footstep.

“Y-yes, my diamond?”

“See to it that these two are unfused. Bring me Jasper and dispose of the Ruby. And please, use force.” Yellow Diamond departed, seeing no reason to waste her time here anymore.

“Yes, my diamond! I’ll make sure of it!” The pearl twirled and looked down upon the fusion that still fought tooth and nail against every guard. She summoned a strange sphere from her gem and rolled it right into the middle of the fray. Mookaite was too occupied to notice, and once she stepped on it, it exploded into a thick substance across her legs, quickly cementing her to the ground. She snarled, pounding away at it with her club. Her weapon, unfortunately, was quickly confiscated by a nearby jasper. Yellow Pearl whispered something to her and departed with a sarcastic wave of farewell at the forbidden fusion.

“Well, well, well. We’ve got a fighter here.” The jasper tossed the club between her hands tauntingly, then over her shoulder, far away from Mookaite. “The last I heard about a fusion on homeworld, it hightailed it and ran without a fuss. I gotta give you credit for trying. But I expect no less from a quartz like me. Even if you _are_ only half a quartz.” Mookaite spat on her and the jasper recoiled. “Tch … Fine. You’ve had your fun.” She pulled out a gem destabilizer. Both Jasper and Eye knew what that did; Jasper had used it herself on Garnet not so long ago. She breathed out.

“I’m not like you.”

The jasper hesitated.

“I know what you’re like. I know what goes through your head. I was like you once. But not now.” The soldier grew more and more violent, lifting the gem destabilizer, ready to strike her down.

“Earth.” She murmured. Then said it again, more confidently. “Earth. Earth is my home. Earth is where I was made. Where Jasper was made. Where this experience started before we ever fused here.” The jasper saw herself reflected in the eyes and gems of the fusion, in ways she had never seen herself before. It made her so uncomfortable.

“Where Jasper learned to become her own gem and live by her own cause. Where Ruby found peace, and found other gems who respected her.” She was smiling just talking about it. About the many experiences that lead up to this one great experience. “Haven’t any of you on homeworld learned by now? You’re a hive mind. The scattered crumbs that are trying to make something great out of nothing. You’re so lost, you haven’t even **_begun_**. And that’s … what earth is.” She shrugged. “New beginnings. You get to start over. Without being shattered, melted down, and remade. You talk it out. You make up for what you did.” Memories of Jasper and Eye spending their earliest days together in Beach City flooded her mind.

“You plant a seed and let it grow. And it gets bigger.” Her right leg broke free from the cement tying her to the ground.

“And bigger.” Then her left leg burst forth, pounding on the ground and causing a minor tremor.

“You’re suddenly more than you ever were before. More than homeworld ever 'planned’ for you.” She towered over the jasper who now cowered in her presence.

“Earth can set you free.”

Mookaite passed her by, picking up her club and tapping it on her shoulder as she returned to the dumbfounded guard. “Give Yellow Diamond a message for me.” She leaned down to her level. “You can never break up a good pair.”

Before the guard could respond, Mookaite swung her club and the jasper flew a mile away, straight toward Yellow Diamond’s lair. Mookaite laughed. Oh it felt good to laugh.

She knew the diamond would be well on her way soon. So she retreated to the nearest Seeing Eye, barely fitting herself through the door to slam her hand on the launch function. The ship took off into the starry sky. It became a blur, zipping across the cosmos and far from homeworld.

Out in the middle of space, it was silent. She hadn’t had a moment to herself. With herself. To even contemplate who she was. She was calm and collected through that experience. Because she had to be, really. But after? She was admittedly shaken. She leaned back against the wall and lifted her hands to examine them.

“Are you okay?” She asked. There wasn’t an answer, because she already knew the answer. She wrapped her arms around herself.

“I will be.”


End file.
